warriors_origins_of_the_ancientsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leafkit
Leafkit is a creamy-brown tabby tom with green eyes. He is the son of Reedtail and Greyclaw, and is a kitten of ShadowClan. His littermates are Lizardkit and Wrenkit. Description Appearance : Character : Abilities : Life/Biography Childhood : Quotes : Cameos :Listed in Order *'ShadowClan' *'ShadowClan/Roleplay' Lineage Father :Greyclaw: Living Mother :Reedtail: Living Sisters :Lizardkit: Living :Wrenkit: Living Uncles :Cody: Living :Ploverlegs: Living Grandfather :Leaftail: Deceased; StarClan Resident Grandmother :Fireclaw: Deceased; StarClan Resident Relationships Family Greyclaw ::Despite my mother being so strict he isn't so bad. A little distant and more worried on being respected by the Clan but fine nevertheless. Although, there was this one time I tried talking to him and he ignored me completely but that was when him and mother were fighting before I became Ploverlegs apprentice. Now their great! —Leafpaw's thoughts on his father, Greyclaw :Leafpaw wasn't never really close to either of his parents, but is neutral towards his father's lack of interest in him and his siblings. Although he knew of Greyclaw's great enthusiasm in becoming a great warrior his thoughts are more towards that Greyclaw could have tried harder with his children than becoming a better warrior. Leafpaw isn't quite as enthusiastic when talking to the senior warrior, despite being a medicine cat apprentice. His childhood always consisting of his parent worrying more about their reputations then their children and due ot this he isn't their number one fan. Reedtail ::She's much like my father, more worried about what StarClan and the whole of ShadowClan thinks about her instead of being herself. My mother has always been a big believer in both the afterlife and growing into a strong cat that doesn't really show emotions around others. She's always been bitter, but then again from the stories she tells me of her father it doesn't surprise me. —Leafpaw's thoughts on his mother, Reedtail :Leafpaw, much like his feeligns towards his father, has the same towards Reedtail. Her strict and bitter attitude had him shy and quiet growing up and he remained this way through much of his childhood; except when around what he loved, herbs. Despite Reedtail boasting and praising the way of a warrior she wasn't so fond of her brother "stealing" her only son. The only son she wanted to become a warrior. Due to this, Leafpaw remained neutral and bitter towards the molly. Lizardkit & Wrenkit ::My sisters are quite the pair, actually. Lizardkit more energetic and troublesome than Wrenkit, being the quieter and calmer one. I love them both, but sometimes I wish they'd learn to keep their traps shut. —Leafpaw's thoughts on his sisters, Lizardkit and Wrenkit :Leafpaw is indifferent when it comes to his sisters, he's overprotective of them around others but also thinks the two are super annoying when together. Lizardkit being the more outgoing one and Wrenkit the quiet one. He enjoys their company and having grown up with their comfort and listening ears thanks them for that. Images Life Pixels Please do not edit unless told. File:Leafkit.kit.png|Kit Trivia *Leafkit will be the only of Ploverlegs apprentices to not receive their full name, as he'll die about two weeks into his apprenticeship. *Leafkit is very loosely based off of Berrynose, mostly for his bitter nature and pelt color and design. Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Toms